


The smell of flowers.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Burusera, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxson has Stephany on his mind. What he thought would be a quick peek into her room turns into something he couldn't turn his nose up to.





	The smell of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice grammar problems please do say in the comments. I'm as dumb as pig shit.

Arthur couldn't get her out of his mind. ever since that afternoon on the main deck. every time it rained he thought about her, fingering herself, gagging on his length, his cum rolling down her face... and the humiliation shortly after... he's still finding photos to this day. she didn't care. she saw the people watching from the window and walked to the locker room, tits out, his jizz dripping down her chest while yelling how she's 'getting the good dick tonight'... he had to put in the brig for a week for that. he still wanted to give her those nights in his room he promised her but she hasn't even looked at him since then... just going along her duties... like a good girl.  
Maxson sighs as he thinks of her biting his lip as he walks out too the bar not realizing he has a hard on from all the thoughts of her  
he better sort this out quick... last thing he needs is someone to think he is up to no good. again that is... that's when he sees her. Stephany, leaving her room in her off duty clothes, with a bar of soap and a rag, she walks right past him heading to the locker room... he could follow her but he doubts it would be empty... not at this time anyhow, he goes to walk past but that's when he sees she hasn't closed her door properly, its jar ever so slightly

Maxson gets an Idea and sneaks into her room hoping she gets back soon at this point. her room smells like an old pre-war burlesque dressing room, the smell of flowers, make up and cigarette smoke flood his nose, her bed covered with comfortable pillows with a thick patchwork blanket under, over her dresser she had glued a hand mirror back together mounting it on the wall with all sorts of tubes, powders and sprays scattered on its top, a bra spills out the top draw as he looks around, her desk looks neat, papers, neatly stacked, some small note reminders with a large mug that has coffee stains on, by it is an old stained vase holding fresh hub flowers. woman of refined tastes... kind of, as he goes to walk around he nearly trips on something. he looks down to see a set of pink panties... with a small wet patch on the inside.  
Maxson bites his lip picking up the panties practically drooling at this point, better yet, they are still warm... she must have taken them off before leaving for the locker room, he can smell her subtle scent from there. what he wouldn't do to be in that shower with her, the thought of him pinning against the metal walls as he plunges into her, the sound of the water muffling out her sweet, sweet moans. Maxson moans lightly drags his nose over the trail then he holds the panties tucking them tightly away in his pocket "damn she's hot"  
he wanted to pull himself out of his flight suit and rub himself till he came all over her pillows. but something broke the silence before he could "... and just what the fuck are you doing with those?"   
Maxson jumps blushing "... um well... you're back early,"  
she's stood there, red lips and those big brown eyes... smirk on her face as she kicks the door closed "Oooh have I caught the great elder maxson with his pants down?" 

Maxson chuckles and purrs "I'd still like to give you something for earlier,"

she scoffs, sitting at her desk chair "whaaaat? a week in the brig wasn't enough?"

Maxson sighs rubbing his face "That was not my doing you know,"

she shakes her head "it was worth to see captain Kell's actually look shocked..." he couldn't look the captain in the eye for a week... it WAS worth the shame, he wanted to pin her to her desk and drill into her dry..."anyhow, you here for a memento or to tell me you watch me sleep?"

Maxson chuckles... she's not wrong he has been watched her sleep when she passed out in the mess hall...the woman can't handle her drink as well as she can handle cock "I came for round two"

she smirks at him as she leans back in her chair checking her nails. "I dunno Elder...my thighs still hurt from having to sleep on the floor while in the brig... care to kiss them better?"

Maxson grins as he walks to her side "awe do I need to make you feel good?"

she grins shooting him a wink, licking her lips like she did before. He can feel his flight suit tighten, more when she undresses... right down to her panties. nipples becoming erect from the cold.

Maxson bites his lips and walks right over to her getting down on his knees kissing her inner thigh lightly "tell me where it hurts, let me fix you right up" she lightly grabs his hair pulling his head forward till his nose hits the soft fabric of her now wet panties. the smell of her sex over powers the flowers nearby making him want to just grab her by the thighs. rip off the layer of cloth with his teeth and just... make her scream his name. Maxson holds back taking in her scent as he kisses her pulling the fabric away with his teeth taking it slow knowing it's almost torture to wait, her legs shake slightly when his teeth graze her wet folds, her clit shying out of its hood, what a wonderful sight. Maxson purrs at her mound his tongue tracing her folds has his hands slowly wrap her hips.

she moans under her breath, the grip on his hair tightening with each move, Maxson moans as he moves his tongue faster lapping up her juices, she grips into her chair resting her legs on his shoulder "Ooh Arthur... a-ah" he waited so long for her to moan like that for him...worth the wait. Maxson continues to move his tongue faster she slowly wraps her legs around his head moaning his name, playing with her own nipples "oh fuck. oh fuck Arthur..." Maxson moans into her mound as he bury his face in it getting lost in the pure bliss, she grabs onto the sides of her desk, everything on it rattling slightly. "oh god oh god, more, please Arthur more!" shes oozing more he can barely keep up... she grips his head with one hand the other shaking so bad everything on her desk rattles "oh god o-oh I'm cumming!" He keeps lapping faster, twirling his tongue around her clit. her hips buck as hits her climax, her whole body shaking, knocking things over as she leans her head back. He pulls his head away licking her up from around his face.

He stands looking down to her "meet me in my room tonight. I'll hold up to the rest of our little deal" he drapes a finger across her folds making her jolt before licking the finger clean as he walks off.


End file.
